


The Show

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Christina Aguilera (Musician), Hilary Duff - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fetish, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-27
Updated: 1999-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Her first visit to the club turns out to be a lot more exciting than she ever expected when she gets to witness Christina and her kitty in action…





	

As soon as I stepped into the viewing gallery I could tell that something very exciting was happening. There was a sexual charge in the air that took my breath away and made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Soft sexual whimpers filtered through to my ears, the very sound of them hardening my nipples and making me wetter than I already was. As my eyes adjusted to the gloomy and I could work out what was happening, my knees turned weak and I sank to the floor, unable to drag my eyes away from the scene in front of me

A tall voluptuous brunette was standing on tiptoe, handcuffed to an overhead beam. She was completely naked except for a pair of sheer black stockings and stiletto shoes. Standing next to her, one arm around her waist in a tender gesture was Christina, her full attention on her kitty, oblivious to the audience as she whispered into her ear, fingers trailing gently over her skin. 

“Clare can come as many times as she likes,” Hilary whispered into my ear as she knelt down behind me, wrapping her arms around me. She pulled me onto her lap, my head falling back against her shoulder. “But she has to ask Christina’s permission every time. Knowing Christina, Clare won’t have time. When she disobeys, she’s punished. It’s quite simple, really.”

My mouth went dry at Hilary’s softly spoken words. “I don’t know if I could ask permission,” I admitted, gasping as Hilary’s hands strayed to play with my breasts, tweaking my nipples. 

“Then next week should be very interesting,” she laughed in my ear. “Look, the rest period is over, Christina’s starting again.” 

We both fell silent as Christina dropped to her knees in front of Clare. Her fingers caressed Clare’s legs above the stocking tops and Clare trembled violently, the rattle of the handcuffs echoing in the otherwise quiet gallery. Ever so slowly, Christina’s hand moved higher to stroke along the v of her legs. 

Clare was panting with need by the time Christina slid two fingers into her, her body quaking as Christina added a third finger, her thumb sliding upward toward her clitoris. I could feel my own arousal growing and I could barely imagine how it must feel to wait, unable to do anything other than try to judge the right moment to ask permission to orgasm.

Whether Clare refused to ask permission on purpose or not, I don’t know, but I can’t help but think that was the case. The moment the pad of Christina’s thumb touched her clit, she spasmed with a scream, not asking before she erupted in pleasure. A second tremor wracked her and she gasped with delight before her eyes grew wide and she started whimpering.

“You forgot to ask kitty,” said Christina quietly.

“I didn’t have time,” Clare sobbed.

Christina ran the backs of her knuckles down Clare’s face, brushing her curly brown hair back before stroking the side of her neck. “Then you must learn better control,” she stated simply and picked up a pair of nipple clamps from the table behind her.

Dipping her head, Christina licked and sucked at Clare’s nipples until she was twisting in her bonds and my own were aching, Hilary’s touch only fuelling the fire. I couldn’t stop myself from gasping aloud as Christina fastened one clamp onto each of Clare’s nipples and stood back to admire the effect. I could feel the plastic teeth digging in as if I had been clamped myself and started squirming as Christina tugged lightly on the chain, causing Clare to squeal and arch her back, thrusting her breasts out. 

“I think you’ll enjoy these,” Christina grinned. “Your breasts are so fucking sensitive,” she tugged hard on the chain, before running her hands down Clare’s quivering body, cupping her buttocks and grinding against her. Breathing heavily, Christina stepped back, her eyes running slowly over Clare’s trembling, excited body.

Nodding to herself, Christina moved behind Clare and lifted her off the ground, taking her weight for a few seconds before letting her feet touch the ground again. Then, she started playing with her ass again, slowly kneading her buttocks, Clare continuing to shiver and whimper with pleasure. 

Walking back in front of Clare, Christina slowly stripped, teasing Clare, running her hands over herself until she too was naked. She stepped close to her kitty, hands on the undersides of her breasts, pushing them upward until Clare gasped before removing the clamp from her left nipple. 

Clare moaned as feeling rushed back into it, followed quickly by Christina’s mouth, tongue licking the tip until she was shivering. 

“I want to come,” she begged. 

Christina lifted her head, a smirk clear on her face “Not yet kitty,” she said firmly, abruptly reattaching the clamp, ignoring Clare’s whined protests. She repeated the process with Clare’s other breast and I could tell how desperate Clare was to orgasm, but she didn’t even bother to ask, knowing that Christina was going to deny her. Again, the clamp was replaced and Christina moved once again to stand behind Clare. 

This time she slid a small wooden block under Clare’s feet so that her arms weren’t holding her full weight. Turning her slightly to give the audience a better view, Christina then parted her buttocks, running her fingers gently between them 

Hilary started to repeat the caress on me and I whimpered, wriggling against her as she covered my mouth with one hand to quieten me. My body was aching, I needed to come but I knew it was nothing compared to what Clare was going through, and that though just made me throb even harder. I ran my tongue over my lips as Christina again turned to the table, selecting and putting on a strap on; the thick black dildo glistening as she carefully lubed it up, her own pleasure obvious from the expression on her face, her eyes hooded and her lips parting, soft mewls escaping her. 

I groaned at the sight, my head falling back against Hilary’s but my eyes still transfixed on Christina as she once again stepped up behind Clare. 

For several more minutes, Christina continued caressing Clare’s ass until she was twisting in her restraints, trying to rub back. Then, she wrapped one arm around Clare, stimulating her clitoris at the same time. 

Clare was shaking so hard I thought she was going to fall off the black, but Christina held her tightly. Her head was thrown back, her mouth in a wide ‘o’ as a continual low whine left her; a whine that quickly became a scream of shock when Christina thrust into her ass, her hips brushing against Clare’s ass. 

Hilary’s fingers slid down to finally massage my clitoris as we watched Christina fuck Clare, my own body spiralling closer and closer to orgasm. But I wasn’t allowed to come until Clare obeyed and now I finally understood Hilary’s orders. 

The air was thick with moaning, mainly mine and Clare’s as Christina’s right fingers slid into her pussy. 

“Chris…” Clare whimpered, arching her back and rocking her hips back and forth. 

Christina groaned and wrapped her left arm around Clare’s waist, holding her tightly and stopping her slight rocking motion. She quickly removed the clamps from Clare’s nipples, her yell of pain/pleasure bouncing off the walls. And it was definitely a scream of pleasure as Christina became lost in her rhythm, dildo and fingers thrusting into Clare hard and fast until she was half-delirious with pleasure. 

A dart of fear for Clare hit me and I was suddenly afraid she’d forget what she was supposed to do. But Clare had finally learnt her lesson and, as her body tingled and her clit tightened, she moaned, asking for permission to come. 

“Yes,” Christina gasped, her own face flush with arousal. 

Barely half a second later, Clare climaxed with a loud scream of ecstasy, her body shaking violently, tears streaming down her face as her back arched. 

I could hear myself whimpering as Hilary slid two fingers into my wet pussy, sharp shards of pleasure shooting through me. My nipples tightened almost painfully, my breasts aching and I found myself shaking with my own orgasm, my inner muscle walls clamping down on Hilary’s fingers. I almost forgot about Christina and Clare but the rattling of the chains soon brought me crashing back down and I opened my eyes in time to see Clare spasming in a second powerful orgasm. 

Pressing a kiss to Clare’s shoulder and wiping her fingers on her thighs, Christina pulled out of Clare and stepped off the block. She bent forward slightly, her hands resting on her thighs as she took a few seconds to recover, dropping the strap on to the floor. She reached up and uncuffed Clare, catching her as she slumped with exhaustion. 

“I think you’ve seen enough,” Hilary whispered in my ear, pulling me to my feet and leading me out of the room. One last glance over my shoulder showed me Christina helping Clare into the private room at the back of the gallery and somehow, I just knew that all of us were going to be enjoying the rest of the night.


End file.
